


Love Potion No. 9

by ko_chan



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Ankko, Consent, F/M, Lime, Masturbation, Oral Sex, ankko sin, normalizing masturbation, obvious consent, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_chan/pseuds/ko_chan
Summary: As usual Sucy uses Akko as a test subject for her potions; unfortunately, it causes a lot more trouble than predicted.





	Love Potion No. 9

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, here is a limey-sin oneshot about Andrew and Akko! Hope you guys like it. This is post the anime.   
> Title: Love Potion No.9  
> Rating: M  
> Pairing(s): Andrew Hanbridge/Akko Kagari  
> Summary: As usual Sucy uses Akko as a test subject for her potions; unfortunately, it causes a lot more trouble than predicted.

“kukukukuku” Sucy laughed as she poured the glowing liquid down Akko’s throat. She spent days working on this one and hoped it would have the intended results. Once done, she settled into bed across from her snoring roommate and awaited the outcome in the morning.

\--------------

_Akko sighed happily as she soared in the air. The wind caressed her face and she flew higher in the night sky, the stars sparkling around her. She let out a whoop of delight—finally she was able to fly on a broom! A figure caught her attention and she grinned, seeing it was Andrew. Lowering herself to the ground, she hopped off the broom and ran to him._

_“Andrew! What brings you here?” Akko greeted. The boy gave her a smirk._

_“Really? You haven’t figured out why I’m here? As usual, things seem to fly over your head I guess.” He teased. Akko stuck her tongue out at him._

_“Hey! I’m not some silly girl! I’ve grown a lot since we first met!” Akko retorted. Andrew laughed, and Akko felt herself smile, soon giggling with him. He came closer to her, taking her hand, placing his lips against her skin carefully, before his tongue peaked out and traced her skin. Akko felt her heartbeat quicken and her cheeks flared up with a violent blush. She tugged her hand back, squawking in surprise._

_“Andrew! What’s with you?”_

_“Nothing, Miss Kagari. I just want to show you how bewitching you are.” He stepped closer, as Akko backed up, her back hitting a tree trunk. Her face was a bright red as Andrew nuzzled her neck, placing feather-like kisses there. She sighed blissfully, relaxing into his embrace before jolting and shaking her head to snap herself out of it._

_“A-ah Andrew!”_

_However, that didn’t last long as Andrew made eye contact with her, tracing her features with unhidden desire making her thighs clench together._

_“You’ve lit my fire.” He whispered, and he kissed her so gently, but so passionately, that Akko moaned in pleasure, allowing his tongue to touch hers sensually. They separated, Andrew touching their foreheads together. “You must be mine.”_

_He kissed her again, more ardently, and Akko let him, grasping his jacket to keep herself upright as the heat pooled in between her legs. It was so intense that she felt herself throbbing with pleasure. He stopped kissing her, causing Akko to moan in protest, and he whispered in her ear._

_“Akko.”_

_“Akko.”_

_“Akko”_

“AKKO!”

Akko yelped, tumbling out of bed and hitting the floor with a bang. Sucy and Lotte surveyed her curiously as she hissed, nursing her head. She glared up at Sucy.

“What was that for, Sucy?!” she yelled.

“You were making a racket.” Sucy told her. “You were moaning loudly for that Hanbridge guy. You need a booty call?” Akko blushed hotly.

“W-what?! N-no! It’s not like that!! It was a nightmare!” Akko protested.

“What was the nightmare about?” Lotte asked from her bunk. Akko blinked, quickly trying to think of an explanation, but a strange sensation in between her legs made her pause, groaning as she shifted to rub some friction there, but made a whine when she got no release. Sucy and Lotte just stared at her.

“Are you all right, Akko?” Lotte asked. Akko shifted again, finding she couldn’t get rid of the hot feeling in between her legs and huffed, crossing her arms across her chest, but shivered as she realized when she brushed against her chest, her nipples were sensitive against the fabric of her shirt.

“I… ugh! I feel so frustrated! What’s wrong with me?!”

“Interesting…” Sucy commented, examining her closely. Akko backed up, startled, but it only served to make her neither regions brush up against her sheets and she moaned. “Guess that potion had some unforeseen side effects.”

“Potion?!” Akko shrieked. She narrowed her eyes and stood up.

“Sucy, what did you make her drink this time?” Lotte sighed, rubbing one of her eyes from sleep. Sucy shrugged.

“Just a new potion. Though it looks like instead of making her grow arms, it made her super horny.”

“Horny?! I’m not—”

“You look like you’re about to stick your hand down your pants and jerk one off right here.” Sucy cut Akko off. Akko blushed, fidgeting.

“W-whatever! Make it go away!” Akko demanded, turning her head in embarrassment. Sucy clicked her tongue.

“I don’t think that’s possible. I designed this potion to just ride its course.”

“What?! No! Sucy, you gotta be joking!” Akko squeaked, clenching her legs together trying to relieve the pressure. “I can’t go to class like this!”

“You could always call up Mr. Prince Charming for assistance.” Sucy teased. Akko threw a pillow at her in indignation.

“Sucy! She can’t be like this forever!” Lotte climbed down from her bunk. Sucy shrugged.

“It won’t be for forever. I don’t know when it will stop, but it definitely will stop. Maybe if she jerks it a couple of times, it will speed up the process.”

Akko gritted her teeth, clenching her fists. However, before she could do anything, Lotte got in between Sucy and Akko and placed her hands up in a placating manner.

“I’m sure it will wear off in a few hours like her other potions. For now, though, I think you should stay here. We’ll tell Professor Chariot you’re not feeling well.”  Lotte tried to reassure her. Akko sighed miserably, not wanting to miss out on seeing her favorite professor, but she knew she had no other choice if she didn’t want to embarrass herself to the whole school.

“Sure! I won’t let this get me down! You’re right Lotte! It will probably wear off in a few hours.” Akko grinned.

\-------------------

It did not let up in a few hours. Actually, to Akko, it seemed even worse than this morning. She huffed, tossing and turning in her bed, but finding no solace, she groaned and threw the covers off of her, raising up from her sheets.

The pressure between her legs was unbearable. She could feel her sex throbbing with need, and Akko obstinately refused to give it any relief due to stubbornness. She would not succumb to this potion! She was a witch dammit! She saved the world from peril! She could handle sexual frustration!

The throbbing seemed to grow more insistent at her thoughts.

“I need some air.” Akko concluded. She dressed herself for the day, being mindful that even the smallest brushes of fabric against her skin felt enjoyable and grabbed her broom. She snuck through the halls of the dormitories, hoping no one would come across her. Once outside, she readied her broom; however, she didn’t account for the feeling of friction against her sex the broom would provide. She gasped at the sensation, slightly moving up and down as she adjusted herself, wanting more of the feeling, but too stubborn to give in. Akko bit her lip, refusing to cry out in desire as she maneuvered herself to be ready for flight.

“Akko?” a voice asked.

Akko yelped, blushing hotly at being caught in a compromising position, and turned to see Diana gazing at her with interest. The blonde-haired witch raised an eyebrow.

“Lotte and Sucy said you were sick. Why aren’t you in bed?” Diana asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Akko gulped.

“I—you see… I um!” the brown-haired witch tried to scramble for an explanation that didn’t reveal her predicament. She would never be able to live it down if Diana knew Sucy’s potion made Akko want to ride her broom in more ways than one just to relieve tension.

“Are you playing hooky?” Diana asked her, crossing her arms. She came closer to Akko, pulling out her wand to cast a diagnostic spell to see if the girl was indeed fine. However, her eyes widened when her wand glowed, alerting her that something was indeed wrong. She looked at Akko in concern. “Akko, what’s wrong?”

“I—I—I gotta go!” Akko yelled, casting the spell to take flight and zipped away into the sky as fast as she could, leaving a worried Diana calling her name.

\----------------------

Akko breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the wind across her face, cooling down her heated body. This is what she needed. She needed the air, the clouds, the open sky. Sure, she still felt the pressure down there, but at least she had flying to distract her.

“Heyyyyyy Akko!”

Akko’s peaceful musing screeched to a halt as she came across Amanda, flying towards her. The other witch didn’t seem to notice Akko’s horror as she fell into flight beside her.

“What are you doing up here? Everyone’s been looking for you! Diana even contacted rich boy to look for you because she was so worried. Are you in some kind of trouble? You know we can help.” Amanda reassured her. Akko avoided looking at her, a blush creeping up her neck.

“I’m not in trouble.” Akko admitted. “Just needed some air.” Amanda surveyed her in confusion.

“But Diana said her spell said there was something wrong with you. You shouldn’t be out flying if you don’t feel well, you know.” Amanda told her in concern. They locked eyes and Amanda could see conflict in her fellow witch’s crimson eyes. Worry tugged at her. “Is it something really bad?”

Akko debated whether or not she should tell her, but she felt guilt nag at her heart. She didn’t like worrying all of her friends, and to hear that Diana organized a search party for her was both touching and made her feel awful that she put others through that ordeal. Taking a deep breath, Akko opened her mouth to reply.

“Well, Sucy’s potion had some kind of weird side effects.” Akko confessed. Amanda titled her head.

“Wait, you’re like this cause of Sucy’s potions? Why didn’t you just ask Professor Chariot to give you an antidote?”

“That’s the thing, actually, Sucy designed this potion to just ride its course. There’s nothing that can be done about it.” Akko said nervously.

“So that’s why you’re running away? Doesn’t seem like a big deal. Sucy gives you potions all the time—why is this one different?” Amanda blinked, inquisitive, and not understanding why Akko was so worked up. She raised an eyebrow when Akko’s entire face lit up in shame.

“This one… makes me super horny…” Akko whispered. A moment of silence passed between them. A beat. Amanda blinking, comprehending what Akko said, before bursting out into laughter, twirling on her broom from laughing so hard. Akko’s blush was so violent that she was glowing from her neck to the roots of her hair. She growled, glaring at the other witch who was laughing at her. “It’s not funny Amanda!”

Amanda continued to guffaw like it was some hilarious joke. She held her stomach as she talked between giggles.

“I’m sorry!” a laugh here “You’re fleeing from everyone—” another laugh “—because you really wanna get laid!” a snort.

“Stop laughing! This is embarrassing!” Akko whined, crossing her arms. Amanda tried to control her laughter for Akko’s sake, realizing that perhaps she wasn’t really helping Akko’s case to run away. She wiped a tear from her eye, a saucy grin on her face.

“Alright, sorry sorry.” Amanda placated her. She snickered a bit. “Just… why didn’t you just say so? There’s nothing to be uncomfortable about! It’s completely normal to get horny once in a while.”

“Not like this! Sucy says it looked like I was about to jerk one off right in front of them!” Akko protested. Amanda rolled her eyes.

“So why don’t you? Just jerk one off I mean.” Amanda questioned. Akko spluttered. Amanda shrugged. “There’s nothing wrong with it. All people do it. It’s natural.”

Akko shook her head, a huge red blush across her cheeks.

“I-it’s weird! I don’t want to do that and have everyone know I did that!” Akko claimed. Amanda had a pensive expression on her face.

“Why not do it with another person then? Would that help?” Akko’s indignant yells were her answer, but Amanda kept going. “I mean, you don’t want to do it by yourself so naturally you should ask someone to help you out.”

“I can’t do that! Who would I ask?” Akko asked. Amanda grinned, flying closer to her.

“Heh, well I’m sure I wouldn’t mind if you asked me. Hell, I’m sure even Diana would help if you asked. Luna Nova is notorious for girl on girl action—just no one ever announces it.” Amanda winked. Akko shook her head furiously, ridding of the images of Diana or Amanda seducing her, her face flushed.

“I’m _not_ asking Diana to jerk me off! Hannah and Barbara would never let me live it down!” Akko told her, turning her head and crossing her arms.

“Hmmm.” Amanda thought, pondering hard on a solution for Akko, before a light bulb went off in her head and she cupped her fist. “Oh! What about rich boy? I’m sure he would be okay with it!” a sound like a record screech sounded in Akko’s head, causing her to stop dead in the air. She whipped her head to face Amanda so fast she was surprised she didn’t get whiplash.

“A-A-A-Andrew?!”

“Yeah. Him. I mean he was pretty worried about you. Maybe go to his mansion and ask for a booty call.” Amanda shrugged.

“No way!” Akko shouted. Amanda titled her head.

“Why not? Do you not like him?”

“N-no! It’s not like that!” Akko blocked out her dream from earlier, not wanting to moan at the feelings it caused within her. “I just—he’s all prim and proper! What makes you think he’ll agree to something like this?”

“Only one way to find out!” Amanda grinned, taking off towards the Hanbridge mansion. Akko screamed in horror, racing after her to prevent even further humiliation. This could not be happening to her! She can’t let Amanda get to Andrew and ask him to-to—to give her nookie!

The moon shined above her, illuminating her way to the Hanbridge mansion. She landed on the side of the mansion, taking cover near the bushes. She searched around for Amanda or maybe even Andrew, so she could steal him before Amanda got to him. She crept along the side of the mansion, surveying her surroundings and making sure she wasn’t caught by the staff, knowing that despite saving the world, Paul Hanbridge would not appreciate witches sneaking around his property.

The heat between her legs came back with vengeance, aching in incessant need to be released. She gritted her teeth in annoyance and growled in frustration. Why of all times did this have to happen now?!

She continued to look for Amanda, but she couldn’t find any trace of her. Meanwhile, her sex continued to pulse with want. She leaned up against a wall of the mansion, clenching her legs together to try and relieve the pressure, but nothing seemed to work. She shut her eyes, her dream flashing before her, and she whimpered in need. Dropping her broom onto the ground, she ran her hands over her body tentatively, unsure if she should be doing this. The sensation sent waves of delight through her to her core, and Akko hummed in appreciation. Nevertheless, she realized what she was doing and stopped short, pausing. She looked down at herself, before looking side to side, finding no one.

The ache was becoming too much to bear. She had to do something to help relieve her frustration. She gazed down at her body, where her hands were placed, and shyly put them against her breasts, cupping them experimentally. She stuck her tongue out, licking her lips as she ran her thumbs over where her nipples should be, and a jolt of pleasure ran all the way to her core. Sighing in bliss, she closed her eyes, leaning back against the wall and continued teasing her nipples through the fabric of her uniform.

As she closed her eyes, she pictured her dream where she was up against a tree with Andrew pinning her there with his body, his tongue tracing the skin of her neck before ravishing her mouth fervently. She moaned in happiness at the images in her mind, one of her hands leaving her breasts to slide down to where the heat pooled at her core. Desire overcame shame, as she slipped her hand underneath her dress and teased herself through her underwear. A mew of joy escaped her lips, increasing the pacing of her strokes. She wondered what it was like with another person doing this. Did it feel just as good? Did it feel better? Her fantasies ran wild in her head as she slipped beneath her panties and stroked her moist folds. She gasped, the feeling radiating throughout her body as her entire being thrummed with absolute bliss. She pictured Andrew’s hands slipping lower than her waist, slipping them underneath her uniform and—

“M-Miss Kagari?”

And like that, the illusion was shattered. Akko’s eyes opened in horror as she felt her fantasies crumbling around her, yanking her back to reality, to _where_ she was, _what_ she was doing, and _who_ exactly had caught her in this state.

Andrew’s green eyes were wide as they locked with Akko’s mortified ruby ones. He looked breathless, like she robbed him of all sense of oxygen, as he drunk in the sight of her wantonly pleasuring herself against his mansion. Akko wanted to die right then and there. Of all the things that could’ve happened, this was probably the worst. Here Andrew was, looking at the person who was fantasizing about him pleasuring her, and he seemed to have been in so much shock that he had forgotten all sense of propriety and stared at her with his lips parted.

Tears of frustration from being denied her release and humiliation at being caught gathered in her eyes. Guilt filled her as she realized that she was fantasizing about her friend in a lewd manner right outside his home and she was consumed with a feeling of her being disgusting. He probably won’t want to be her friend anymore after this. It’s best if she leaves right now before the damage gets worse. She removed her hand from her panties, the sound catching Andrew’s attention while he zeroed in on exactly where her fingers were, and she covered her face, not wanting to show him her tears.

“I-I just wanted relief! It won’t go away! I hate this potion so much! I’m sorry! Please forget about this! Please don’t hate me!” she began sobbing, all the turmoil of the day getting to her as she dropped to her knees, wanting to leave, but her body was just too out of whack for her to make a move to run. Andrew didn’t say anything as she cried—he had probably left her out of revulsion too, she thought bitterly—and she felt the sadness overtake her.

However, she was surprised when someone touched her shoulder, and she glanced up to see Andrew looking at her with compassion. She teared up more as he was kneeling on the ground in front of her. Shock filled her as he pulled her to him, holding her close, like he wasn’t repulsed at all with her. Akko gripped him, afraid he’ll come to his senses and push her away. She hiccuped and sniffled, trying to get herself together for the eventual talk they would have, but she couldn’t bring herself to calm down so soon. Andrew just held her there in the bushes where the moonlight shined down on them, giving her all the time she needed.

When she finally fell silent, Andrew stroked her hair before pulling back and gazing into her eyes.

“When I got an owl from Diana that you had run off and there was something wrong with you, I left my duties and went looking for you, but I couldn’t find you. Then Miss O’neill came and told me you ingested a potion that gave you some very adverse effects and you needed my assistance. I ran outside looking for you and then I found you here…” he didn’t finish his explanation, both knowing what he had saw, and for her sake he didn’t voice it. He sighed tiredly, stroking her hair again. “Please tell me what’s wrong, Miss Kagari.”

It was a soft command, letting her know that she could keep silent if she wanted, but he would prefer her to tell him the truth. Akko sniffled, looking down at her lap, not being able to face him as she explained her situation.

“The potion caused my body to be really sensitive to touch and I feel it aching. I don’t know what to do. Sucy says I have to wait it out—we don’t really know anything about it besides that. I just wanted relief. It feels so _awful_. I just wanted to feel better…” she trailed off, a hiccup bursting through her lips. Andrew’s serious expression didn’t change. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

“I see.” His eyes lit up in understanding, connecting the dots. He sighed, shutting his eyes and shaking his head. He stood up, seeming to have decided something and holding out a hand to Akko, giving her a small reassuring smile. “Come with me then.”

“Eh?” Akko blinked. Andrew didn’t lose his patience with her, trying to keep her at ease.

“Let’s go make you feel better. Out here is too noticeable.” He said. Akko blinked again, tilting her head, and then a blush rose on her cheeks. He was going to find a place for her to take care of her business. Relief filled her at his kindness, glad she had such a good friend. She took his hand, being quiet when he signaled no noise, and led her across the courtyard to a side door. They entered soundlessly, avoiding any personnel on their way to wherever they were going. He led her down multiple halls and up stairs before they arrived at a door. He opened the door and Akko was greeted to the sight of a luxurious bedroom with a bathroom attached. They both entered, Akko removing her shoes and plopped on the bed, the smooth fabric against her skin feeling erotic. She shivered, the ache in her core so strong. She clenched her thighs together again and looked up at Andrew who was studying her. Having been caught, the boy coughed and covered his mouth, hiding a blush.

“This is my room. No one will disturb us here and the walls are sound proof, so you can make noise. It’s safe here.” He told her, looking away, afraid if he looked at her anymore he’ll self-combust. Akko smiled.

“Thank you.” She said sincerely. She then grew nervous. “Should I come get you when I’m done?” she asked.

“What?” Andrew raised an eyebrow in confusion. Akko blushed further.

“Well… I can’t just… not while you’re in the room.” She said. Andrew felt realization dawn on him and his face erupted into a blush of his own. He didn’t realize she didn’t catch the meaning of his words. _But then again_ , a fond smile coming on his face, _Miss Kagari was always obtuse to certain things._

“Ah, Miss Kagari. I think you misunderstand. I don’t intend to leave you in such a state. I meant it when I said we were both going to make you feel better.” Andrew said, trying to not explode from mortification at what he was offering, but for Akko, he would do it to help her. She was very important to him. It was the least he could do for her. Akko blinked before comprehension smashed into her skull, her entire face rosy red.

“Eh????” she exclaimed. She pointed a finger at him. “N-n-no way! Andrew’s a playboy?!” Andrew’s face glowed and he took on an offended look.

“Of course not!” he denied, crossing his arms. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Why do you always have to make things more difficult?”

“Well how can you say that so easily?!” Akko continued to point. “You should only be doing stuff like that with someone special!”

“As far as I am concerned, you are special to me.” Andrew stated seriously. The confession made Akko blink, pointing to herself.

“Me? How am I special?” she asked curious. Andrew shook his head, an amused smirk appearing on his features, chuckling a little. His husky chuckle made the girl’s sex pulse, and Akko fought down a blush on her face. He walked over to her, taking a seat on the bed next to her and laid back, staring at the ceiling.

“I was always conditioned to follow what my father wanted or what my elders expected of me. I never had an independent thought of my own.” He starts, and then he looks at her with a small smile, “And then here comes you, all boisterous and loud and full of such life that I couldn’t do anything except be dragged along for the ride. Seeing you follow your dreams—it changed me. I had thoughts of my own that differed from my father. I had developed new goals to make my life better and more enjoyable instead of pushing my wants aside for the sake of my family’s appearance like I did before.” Akko felt her heart pound intensely as Andrew gazed up at her. “You changed me into a better person. You make me smile just by being you. Suddenly I didn’t just go through the motions of life because I had to—I started making a life of my own because I _wanted_ to.”

Seeing him looking up at her with such a boyish smile and eyes so full of sincerity and devotion made her heart warm with affection. For the first time, her desire didn’t control her actions, and she felt herself lean down and place her lips against his. He made a noise of surprise before moving his lips beneath hers, kissing her back. His hand reached up and caressed her face softly. She pulled away bashfully, feeling the need to flee, but he stroked her cheek tenderly and Akko swallowed, drowning in his gaze.

“Have you ever done this before?” she whispered, not wanting to break the trance they were in. Andrew shook his head.

“No. Have you?” he asked, tracing his thumb upon her lips. Akko shook her head.

“My first kiss was from a kid who gave me mono.” Akko confessed, and Andrew chuckled.

“If you give me mono, I won’t be mad.” He promised. Akko still looked unsure.

“I… are you sure you want to do this with me?” she was starting to second guess herself, turning her face away. Andrew blinked, wondering why she was hesitating. His hand reached up and directed her to look down at him again.

“I believe I made my intentions clear with kissing you back.” Andrew told her. Akko bit her lip, and Andrew felt his own body thrum with want at the sight.

“Aren’t you disgusted with me? You saw me… you know…” Akko answered. Andrew’s mouth dropped open.

“You think I’m repulsed by you because I caught you pleasuring yourself?” he asked baffled. She nodded, continuing to bite her lip and Andrew sat up, kicking his shoes off and climbing all the way on the bed to join her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes, and Akko saw complete honesty shining in their depths.

“Miss Kagari—Akko.” He corrected, addressing her intimately. “You have absolutely no idea what I think about you, do you?”

“Think of me? I mean, we’re friends and I know you sometimes find me annoying…” Akko said. Andrew shook his head and laughed. Even now, Akko was oblivious.

“When I saw you, I thought my heart was going to explode and I had to control myself from getting on my knees in front of you to pleasure you in any way you wanted.” He confessed, touching their foreheads together. “You affect me in the basest of ways, making me want to worship every part of you and show you how bewitching you really are.”

Akko felt her lips part in disbelief, absorbing what Andrew said. Her cheeks were aflame in shyness and yearning. Andrew took her in, memorizing every detail of her expression before backing away, giving her space. Akko made a noise of protest at the loss of his touch.

“But I won’t do any of that unless you want it. What’s most important to me is your comfort—my feelings be damned. I will only touch you if you ask me.” He declared. Akko took everything he told her in her head, fondness swelling in her heart and body raw with need. His words awakening a fire within her, running through her veins and igniting an inferno in her entire body. She reached out, grasping the lapels of his jacket tightly, gasping.

“I want you to touch me. Please.” She begged. Andrew obliged, allowing her to yank him forward and crash their lips together. He embraced her, holding her close as she climbed onto his lap, hooking her legs around his torso. He groaned as Akko grinded herself on top of his lap, clutching at her possessively. Her tongue traced his lips and he opened his mouth, allowing her to explore the cavern of his mouth. Andrew fell back onto the bed, Akko straddling him, rubbing her sex against his like an animal in heat. Andrew released a growl, his hands gripping Akko’s bare thighs tightly. The sound made Akko wetter, and she moaned when Andrew’s hands drifted up under her skirt to stroke the skin there. She pulled back from his mouth, busying herself with his neck, unbuttoning his shirt at the top hurriedly in order to nibble, lick, and suck more exposed skin. Andrew hissed, bucking his hips upward to meet Akko’s. Akko gasped at the satisfying sensation.

“I thought we were supposed to be pleasuring you.” Andrew panted while Akko sucked on a particular spot on his neck. He was fully hard under Akko but didn’t want to make it about himself when she was the one in distress. Akko shook her head.

“But I should make it good for you.” She protested. Andrew smirked, and grasped her hips, effectively flipping them over, him looming over her. Akko squeaked at the devilish look in his eyes.

“I’m not the one suffering from an aphrodisiac potion.” He pointed out. Akko reached up and helped him remove his jacket and Andrew flung it somewhere, not caring where it ended up. Akko huffed.

“Well excuse me for trying to be considerate.” Akko said. Andrew chuckled. He fingered Akko’s belt and undid it while Akko pulled her dress over her head, throwing it away. She was now only clothed in a button-down shirt and her panties. Andrew felt himself be filled with arousal.

“I believe you were the one asking for me to touch you.” He pointed out, kissing her briefly before unbuttoning her shirt. Akko shivered as her shirt was removed and she felt the cold air touching her skin. Andrew’s hands touched her body, tracing every curve she had, and Akko shivered for entirely different reasons. Andrew smirked at the effect he had on her.

She whined in impatience and tugged him down again, their lips joining together multiple times as Akko unclipped her bra and Andrew slipped it off, chucking it away. They separated, Akko blushing at being exposed. She moved to cover her chest, but Andrew grasped her hands tenderly, bringing them to his lips and kissing them lovingly while gazing warmly into her eyes.

“You’re beautiful.” He murmured. Her heart pounded while she smiled shyly. She pulled his hands forward and placed them on her chest. His thumbs brushed up against her nipples. Akko moaned happily, causing Andrew to increase his efforts and placed his lips upon one of her perky nipples, running his tongue over the pink pebble. Akko ran her hands through his hair as she writhed beneath him, mewing in delight. Andrew continued to kiss down her body, leaving her chest, journeying down her stomach to where the waistband of her panties were. Andrew paused, locking gazes with Akko’s eyes half-lidded in lust.

“If I may?” he asked her for permission. Akko nodded, biting her lip. He gave her a smile and slowly removed her last piece of clothing. Akko sighed in relief, the barrier away from her core gone. Andrew’s eyes caressed her naked form, drinking in her appearance. To him, she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. “You’re so stunning.”

Akko gave him a loving smile, touching his cheek, and he grinned, kissing the palm of her hand. He placed himself in between her legs, drawing patterns on her bare skin, and kissing the inside of her thigh softly. Akko trembled in anticipation, feeling his breath near her sex. Andrew took his time, showering her thighs with gentle kisses. Akko let out a noise of impatience and she felt Andrew grin against her skin.

“Impatient, are we?” he teased. Akko snorted.

“Are you really going to make me beg?” Akko whined.

“Perhaps.” Andrew continued to grin. Akko huffed. She moved her hand to touch herself before Andrew grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers, eyes shining up at hers in endearment and his lips quirked up. “I apologize. I may not show it, but I’m a little nervous. I want to make this good for you.”

“Well, we can sto—ah!” she was interrupted as Andrew’s tongue flickered out and teased her moist folds. Her hips bucked towards him while Andrew continued to pleasure her with his mouth. He lapped up her juices, his licking becoming so intense that Akko moaned loudly, grasping him by his hair. Shocks of pleasure resonated throughout her body, causing her to writhe, the sensations building up within her like a tightly wound coil. Akko felt as if she was going to overflow or burst. Andrew increased his pace, twisting his tongue in just the right spot and Akko cried in ecstasy, experiencing the feelings within her erupting like a geyser as the pleasure overflowed, running through her entire body. Andrew didn’t let up as Akko rode out her orgasm, feeling another one following soon after the first.

Akko’s entire body thrummed with bliss as she came down from her orgasmic high. She sighed, relief flowing through her. The pressure between her legs finally let up and she was able to lay there, basking from Andrew’s ministrations. Andrew pulled back, examining her.

“Are you all right?” he inquired, moving to touch her cheek. Akko nodded, grinning stupidly.

“Much better.” She replied. He laughed, relief showing on his features as he stroked her face with his thumb. A wicked gleam entered Akko’s eyes then. She sat up, pushing Andrew down on the bed, climbing on top of him to straddle his waist. She grinded against him, causing Andrew to emit a groan. “But I think I have one more in me.” She winked.

Andrew chuckled and shook his head, clutching her hips as they rubbed against each other. The sight of Akko completely naked on top of him was so sexy that he knew he was close. They continued to move their hips together, their pace becoming more erratic the further the desire built up between them. Finally, they both came at the peak of their frenzy.  

“Ah! Andrew!” Akko whimpered.

“A-Akko!” Andrew called out breathlessly.

They both panted, their hearts beating wildly against their rib cages. Akko fell beside Andrew, sighing in joy at the pressure being completely gone. Sucy’s potion was gone. She laughed in relief. Andrew glanced at her.

“Are you all right?” he asked. Akko continued to giggle, turning her head to face his, her eyes sparkling, and Andrew sucked in a breath, his heartbeat quickening.

“Never better. It’s gone! The pressure is all gone! You made it go away!” Akko cheered, waving her arms in victory. Andrew maneuvered so he wouldn’t be hit by her arms. He gave her a smirk.

“I’m glad I could be of service.”

Akko nodded, grinning, before it hit her she was completely naked while he was still clothed and immediately dove under the blankets to cover herself. Andrew blinked.

“A-anyway! Could I have some clothes? It looks like I’m going to be staying here for the night.” Akko said, flustered. Andrew smiled, finding her shyness cute, and retrieved some night clothes for her and gathered some for himself. He placed the pajamas by her before going to the bathroom to change in order to give her privacy. Akko immediately put the clothes on, exhaling in fatigue. She made herself comfortable under the covers when Andrew exited that bathroom, wearing a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. He gave her a smile, the sight of her small form cuddled up in his huge bed very charming.

“I’ll set the alarm, so you can make your escape before the staff wakes up.” He told her. Akko nodded, grateful for the plan of leaving, making a note to grab her broom where she left it at the side of the mansion. “Do you want me to sleep on top of the covers?” Andrew asked. Akko shook her head.

“It’s fine.” Akko smiled at him. “I don’t want you to be cold.”

Andrew lifted the covers, entering the bed, turning to give Akko space, despite wanting to be close to her. He switched off the lights and settled for sleep. Nevertheless, his heart skipped a beat when he felt Akko cozying up to his back, encircling her arms around his waist.

“Andrew?” she voiced out.

“Hm? What is it?” he asked.

“You’re special to me too.” Akko smiled, clutching him tighter. Andrew smiled too.   

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think please. Thinking of doing a sequel.


End file.
